indiana_jones_extrasfandomcom-20200214-history
Arab Henchman (Striped robe)
|last_appearance = |}} An Arab Henchman was among a group of thugs hired by two German Gestapo intelligence agents to kill American archaeologist Indiana Jones and bar owner Marion Ravenwood and retrieve the headpiece to the Staff of Ra in the marketplace of Cairo, Egypt in 1936. The thug, along with five other hired native goons, attacked Jones and Ravenwood in the corner of the marketplace next to a silverware stall and attempted to kill the two Americans. However, during the fight which ensued, the henchman was accidentally stabbed by a fellow thug. Biography Hired to kill In 1936, an Arab resided in Cairo, Egypt as a goon-for-hire. That year, along with five other local goons, he was hired by two German Gestapo intelligence agents to kill American archaeologist Indiana Jones and bar owner Marion Ravenwood and acquire the headpiece to the Staff of Ra in the marketplace of Cairo. Their identities concealed by dark masks, the Arab and five other hired native goons united in a shady building in the centre of the marketplace along with their employers, their identities hidden by a long white robe and a keffiyeh over their face, and soon followed one of the two agents down a passageway to the stall Jones and Ravenwood were examining. On the Nazi agent's orders, the six hooded men ambushed the two Americans. This Arab was the first to attack Jones, and took a swing at him with his sword, only for another man to fall onto him and render his attack useless. During the brawl, the Arab and another flanked a third man and attacked Jones, but when the third thug swung his club at the archaeologist, it missed and knocked over both other men. When he'd recovered, this thug went for Marion from behind with a sword, but Jones tossed her aside and punched him. Once he'd gotten up again, as another goon wrestled the archaeologist, this one attacked him at the exact same time as a fellow thug. However, as Jones dodged the sword strike from the other Arab, the weapon went straight into this man, going through his stomach and also catching some fruit. Behind the scenes * The unfortunate Arab Henchman was portrayed by an unknown performer in the 1981 Steven Spielberg film , who went uncredited in the film. * In the ''Raiders of the Lost Ark'' Sourcebook, all of the Arab bandits in Cairo were referred to as "Arab Henchman", with collective game stats.''Raiders of the Lost Ark'' Sourcebook * In the LEGO ''Indiana Jones'' set based on the scenes in Cairo, only one "Masked Bandit" appeared alongside a "Cairo Swordsman" in place of the Arabs in the film.Ambush in Cairo ** Whilst in the original film twelve Arab bandits were hired in total by the two German intelligence agents, in the LEGO video game more than twelve were hired, with two character models. None of them performed specific roles, however, therefore the Arab with the club did not technically appear. ** In the game’s sequel, , meanwhile, the first wave of Arabs consisted of five "Masked Bandits" who all wielded swords and were quickly defeated. Appearances * Notes and references Category:Arabs Category:Egyptians Category:Hired goons Category:Males Category:Cairo residents Category:Nazis Category:Deceased